VictoriousBig Time RushCrossOver
by BrainZombieFood
Summary: Tori Vega, Trina Vega, find out they have another brother, not only is this brother, a member of a boy band Big Time Rush but they didn't no they had a brother/or sister until there mother told them, what will happen stay tuned ;
1. Chapter 1

~BIG TIME RUSH, KENDALLS POV~

"Hey guys, am i the only one that seen Carlo's sooo not...carlosy anymore, when he got back from visiting his mum?" I asked concerned

"I know, he didn't even eat his monster meat pizza! He loves pizza!" Said a shocked and concerned Logan

"It must have to do with something when he visited his mum, let's ask him what happened" said James, while fixing his fringe and looking at his reflexion in a spoon. Just as soon as James said that, Carlo's came out, with his ninja turtle's pj pants, and a green t-shirt.

"Hey guys" Carlo's said, his voice sounded like he didn't get any sleep.

"Hey Carlos, what happened when you met up with your mum" Logan asked, while putting his hand on his shoulder, with a pity look.

"Its-its just-nothing" Carlo's sighed, we all looked at each other knowingly that it was not just nothing.

"please Carlos we are your friends, practically your brothers, and one sister if you count Katie" as soon as i mentioned 'sister' He burst out crying, and dived in to the lounge cover his face with a pillow, and his arms hanging over the edge of the couch. We all looked at each other; concerned he hasn't done this since his 90 year old grandfather poppy, died. We all went out of the room decided to give him space and ask him later

There was something wrong with Carlos and we are going to get to the bottom of it

~~~~VICTORIOUS ANDRE'S POV~~~~~~

"hey guys, am i the only one noticing Trina acting less stuck up and more avoiding everyone, and Tori, I'm not even going to start on her, she didn't even touch her food, and-and SHE LOVES FOOD!" I said concerned about my best friend and best friend's sister

"I've noticed, she seems sooo UN Tori" Said Beck also concerned about Tori hoping it's nothing serious

"It's probably nothing" Said Jade, sipping on her coffee

"She hadn't had any new updates on slap me in weeks!"Said Robbie.

"Ok, maybe it is bad" Said a shocked Jade

"What was her last update" Asked a curious Beck

"**FAMILY MEETING! CAN'T BE GOOD MOOD: JUMPY**, so it must have something to do with the news" I said trying to get to the bottom of this.

"So we should ask Tori why she's so sad...once my brother was sad because he felt guilty for drowning our goldfish Goldie" Said Cat

"How do you drown...a GOLD FISH!" said Rex the puppet

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" Shouted cat

"umm how do you drown a GOLD fish" Said Rex again, before Cat could reply Tori walked like a zombie down the hall, we all looked at each other, concern flashing through our eyes.

"Hey Tor, So what was the big family news?" i asked trying to jump to the point

"Its-its just- don't worry" Tori said stopping looking down at her shoes, avoiding eye contact

"We are basically your sisters, and brothers so-"Tori looked like she was going to burst into tears as soon as Cat said Brothers and Tori went running to the nearest janitors or bathroom

"Ok that was-"Robbie started

"Weird" Said Rex

"AWW! I was going to say that" Robbie said, we all rolled our eyes and walked in different directions

There was something wrong with Tori and Trina, and we were going to get to the bottom of it


	2. Chapter 2!

**Ok well this is my next chapter i hope you like it! **

~VICTORIOUS Jade's POV~

I'm Jade, beck's girlfriend, touch him I'll kill you, so anyway, me and Tori are sort of friends, after she got me and beck back together, and even i feel bad for her, and i didn't even feel bad for my father when he lost his left toe! I'm going to figure out what's wrong with Tori, because that's what frie-frie-friends do, WOW that took allot out of me to say...in my head anyway, WHERE'S BECK WITH MY COFFEE

"here ya go Jade" Beck hands me my coffee, but as I'm taking a sip i saw something in the corner of my eye on the cup, i quickly stopped drinking and looked at beck, glaring at him

"WHY! Is there a girl's number on this cup, called...Tiffany?" I asked pissed off

"Must have been the coffee lady" Beck said kind of scared at the look Jade's pulling

"I think i might go up to this, stupid excuse of a coffee shop, and talk to this Tiffany chick" i said stomping out the school, with beck behind me telling me to stop, and don't worry, he loves me and only me, no im not gonna stop, this chick better no who's with beck, and she should BACK! Off

~Big Time Rush, James's POV~

"Hey guys, i-i-i think I'm ready to talk to you guys about something important" Carlos said sadly

"yeah sure, you can tell us anything, what's it about?" Asked Kendall, the leader of our band

"It's about what my mum told after my visit" Carlos said "I found out i have si-si-si-si

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" I shouted, and then regretted it the minute it came out of my mouth, Logan and Kendall look at me like i was crazy, and Carlos look like i kicked his puppy

"Uhhhhh, I'm not talking to you, i was uhhhh- talking on the phone yeah that" i said quickly picking up the phone "so keep talking, what wrong"

"i found out, i have two sisters" Carlos said looking at the ground with tears building up in his eyes, we all looked shocked, because we never had expected that

"How old are they?" I asked

"one's 16 named Tori, and the other ones 17 named Trina, i don't know what they look like, apparently, dad got them, and mum got me, and they didn't tell us about me having sisters and them having a brother, they just kept it a big stupid secret!" Carlos Spat out, we never seen him so angry before "I-I-I don't even know what they look like, do-do they look like me?"

"Uh why don't we look them up on the computer maybe we might find them, what school do they go to" Logan asked

"Uh some, Hollywood acting school, i don't know the name of" Carlos said

"Hollywood arts high school" Logan asked, looking at the school's name on the pear laptop

"YEAH THAT'S IT!" Carlos said remembering the name

"ok, let's look up Tori Vega, on a website called, Slap " Logan said, finding her profile "Hey guys, she has a Profile video lets watch it!"

(**http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=dcyYsoppih0** **without the brackets around the dots**)

"They are defiantly, related to you, but I'm not sure Tori is though, she's kind of hot" I said, until i realised that it sounds bad, because thats his sister, he was to concentrated on seeing his sister's for the very first time...even though it's through the internet

"Look here's another video, Titled "me singing freak the freak out, also getting revenge, want to look at it" asked Logan

"I don't know, what if she sounds like her sister" i said because, let's be truthful here, she cannot sing to save her life...

"Just play it" Said Carlos

"**Ok ok, clicking Play" (http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=QvS0inFFDYo&feature=related** **the brackets around the dots)**

"wow she's better then Kendall" Logan said

"HEY!" Said Kendall offended

"Yeah and hotter" I said

"okay guys shut up already i get it, she's good! Way better then Trina!" Kendall said, but what they didn't notice was Gustavo behind them, and was watching the video

~~Victorious Andrea's POV~~

"HEY GUYS!" I shouted running up to the lunch table, once again Tori's not there, she has been not sitting with anyone only her sister Trina, and they don't even eat their food, but now i know why there so sad, i called their Dad and he told me what happened "I know why Trina and Tori are so upset!" everyone quickly asked what it was "ok get this, i called their dad, and she told me that they just found out, they have a BROTHER!" Everyone looked shocked "they didn't even know about him, apparently when their parents divorced, their mum took Carlos and their dad took them!"

"what's Carlos last name then" asked Robbie

"GET THIS, his name is Carlos Garcia, from Big Time Rush!" When i said that everyone had their mouths wide open

"OMG, I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH" Said cat giggling

"Of course you do" said Jade rolling her eyes "so we should tell Tori we know and to get over it"

We all looked at her like she was crazy, she just rolled her eyes "never mind" she mumbled


	3. HE DID WHAT NOW! CHAPTER 3

~~Big Time Rush- Carlos's POV~~

"Hey, why don't we go down there, and you know see her, there's this school concert there doing tonight, and she's going to be in it?" Logan asked, i was excited for a second, then i remembered that Gustavo will never let us go

"guy's we can't, Gustavo probably won't let us" i sighed, everyone else stopped talking, and looking at the ground, that is when we hear a familiar voice behind us making us all jump

"DOGS! We are going to that concert, to meet this Tori, and maybe get her to be in a couple of our songs, if she's good enough in person, god i hope she's not like Carlos" He said, i would be offended, but I'm just too darn excited! I'm going to see my sisters!

~~Victorious- Tori's POV~~

I can't believe I'm going out with Ryder Denials! Ad least that is getting my mind of me having a brother, ohhh dang it, I'm thinking about it again, me and Ryder are going to sing, for the assignment were having, i know i was going to sing a solo, but apparently he gets shy, and besides we are going out, damn it feels so good to say that! Right now I'm at home, chelaxing on the couch, feeling much better, just when my favourite scene in Tropical thunder, the door bell rings

"COMING!" i open the door showing Andrea, Robbie, Rex i know a puppet, Jade, Beck, and cat

"uhhhh come on in" i said moving out the way, then sitting back down on the couch

"so what's up" i said, they looked worried and guilty

"look Tori, you know you our girl-" Andrea said before i cut in

"it feels like you guys are breaking but with me" i said breaking in a joke and chuckling, i looked at them, they had serious faces on "go on"

"anyway, you gotta dump Ryder, his only using you for a good grade" Andrea said, i was so shocked, i just stayed still until i snapped out of it

"so he was only using me" i asked, sad obviously in my tone

"you must feel pretty stupid right now" Jade said, making me even feel more bad

"that's it, time out, go sit on the step" Beck said pointing at the step

"No its just-" Jade started to say

"Go..." Beck said, jade huffed and walked to the step and sat down with her head in he hands

"you're not still going to sing with him are you?" asked a panicked Beck

"NO! Defiantly not" I said "but i don't want to fail either! Unless, i have a really talented song writer thats my bestfriend that will help me"

"im not good at writing songs though" said cat

"cat not you" i said, she looked hurt

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" She defended back, i swear she's bipolar

"that i wasn't talking to you, i was talking about Andrea" i explained to my ditzy friend

"ooohhhhh" Said cat understanding

"I can't, i got to celebrate my uncle's 97th birthday"

"pleaseeee" we all said, and i think i even heard Jade said something like "Do it".

"Fine, i guess ill have to celebrate it next year...MAYBE!" Andrea said

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I said giving him a massive hug

"well lets get to work!" Andrea said, we all got to work

~~Big Time Rush- Kendall POV~~

"cool, were on a private jet!" Said Carlos, i rolled my eyes

"Attention this is your captain speaking, 2hours until we reached California thank you for choosing west star"

i closed my eyes falling asleep to the sweet sound of our new song, stolen heart


End file.
